creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Katarakt
Fünf Monate. Waren es wirklich erst fünf Monate, die sie Scottie nun kannte? Sie dachte zurück. Dachte an den kalten, schneidenden Wind, der durch die Straßen gepfiffen hatte, als sei er sich unschlüssig, ob er die letzten Reste des Winters vertreiben oder den Frühling noch ein wenig fernhalten sollte. An die kleine, schäbige Absteige in einem der westlichen Stadtteile Baltimores, die sie bewohnte; nicht trotz, sondern wegen der hohen Kriminalitätsrate, die in dem heruntergekommenen Viertel dieser von Deindustrialisierung und Arbeitslosigkeit gebeutelten Stadt herrschte. Was andere als Bedrohung empfunden hätten, war für sie Schutz gewesen; Schutz vor den Männern, die sie umbringen wollten, und die in dieser Gegend aufgefallen wären wie bunte Hunde mit diesen Leuchthalsbändern, die manche Menschen ihren Vierbeinern nachts anlegten. Und sie dachte an den kleinen, zurückhaltenden Mann mit dem wehmütigen Blick, der eines Nachmittags im Gang gestanden und zaghaft an ihre Zimmertür geklopft hatte. Sie war zusammengezuckt wie eine Katze, als sie das Klopfen gehört hatte. Hatte überlegt, ob sie aus dem Fenster steigen und über die Feuerleiter abhauen sollte. Wenn es allerdings die waren, deren Kommen sie befürchtete, wäre das ohnehin vergeblich. Einen so offensichtlichen Fluchtweg hätten sie mit Sicherheit im Visier. Aber als sie misstrauisch durch den Türspion gelugt hatte, hatte da nur dieser unauffällige Mann mit den angegrauten Haaren gestanden. Mit seinem leicht gesenkten Kopf und den traurigen Augen hatte er auf sie gewirkt wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe am Rande des Highways. Sie hatte geöffnet. Wäre es eine Falle gewesen, hätte sie ohnehin schon dringesteckt. »Ja? Was ist?«, hatte sie ihn in ziemlich scharf angefahren. »Darf ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?«, hatte der Mann zögernd erwidert. »Wozu?«, ''hatte sie barsch gefragt: »Wer sind Sie?«'' - »Mein Name ist John Ferguson«, hatte er leise geantwortet. John Ferguson. Wie seltsam fremd ihr dieser Name war. Nicht weiterhin. Erneut. Bei ihrem dritten oder vierten Treffen hatte sie ihn einmal Johnny genannt. Er hatte sie mit dieser Mischung aus Wehmut und Bitterkeit angesehen, die ihr immer das Gefühl gab, gerade unsagbar taktlos gewesen zu sein. »Scottie«, hatte er leise gesagt. »Niemand, dem ich etwas bedeute, nennt mich Johnny.« Seitdem hatte sie ihn nie wieder anders genannt. Etwas anderes als Scottie wäre ihr unnatürlich erschienen. An jenem zugigen Tag im März war dies noch nicht abzusehen gewesen. »Machen Sie ’ne Meinungsumfrage?«, hatte sie wissen wollen. Ihr war nichts Besseres eingefallen, obwohl es heutzutage kaum noch Meinungsforschung per Hausbefragung gab. »Nein«, hatte er entgegnet. »Ich würde Sie nur gern ein paar Dinge fragen.« - »Wohnen Sie hier im Hotel?«, hatte sie gefragt, obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass er dies nicht tat. Sie hatte den Portier geschmiert, um über alle Gäste informiert zu werden. Seine Antwort war entwaffnend ehrlich gewesen. »Nein, ich hab Sie nur zufällig hier reingehen sehn, und da wollt...« ''Fast hatte sie sich geschmeichelt gefühlt, dass ihr jemand einfach so gefolgt war. Sie hatte sich während der Zeit in Baltimore nicht gerade herausgeputzt. Zum Teil war das Tarnung gewesen, denn ein zu gepflegtes Äußeres hätte dort im Westen der Stadt verdächtig gewirkt. Als Weiße war sie schon auffällig genug. Aber auch die psychischen Belastungen dieser Zeit hatten Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen. Sie hatte sich schlecht ernährt, zu wenig geschlafen, zu viel getrunken. Ihre Haare waren trocken und splissig gewesen. Für die Anfang 20, die sie laut Geburtsurkunde war, hätten sie damals die Wenigsten gehalten. Sie war dem Fremden sofort in die Parade gefahren: ''»Hab ich mir doch gedacht. Ein Anmacher. Sie haben vielleicht Nerven, mir in meinem Hotel nachzusteigen bis rauf auf mein Zimmer. Jetzt verschwinden Sie! Verschwinden Sie!« Aber er war nicht verschwunden, sondern hatte weitergesprochen: »Nein, bitte, hören Sie! Ich möchte nur mit Ihnen reden.« '' Sie hatte ihm gedroht. ''»Ich werde sofort laut schreien.« ''Ein seltsamer Gedanke erschien ihr das heute; zu schreien, weil Scottie vor ihr stand. '''Alles', was vor dieser schicksalhaften Begegnung stattgefunden hatte, erschien ihr heute seltsam; und einiges war es tatsächlich gewesen. Manches sogar gespenstisch. »Aber nicht doch. Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun, wirklich nicht, das können Sie mir glauben. Bitte. Ich möchte nur mit Ihnen reden.« Es war etwas in seiner Stimme gewesen, ein verstecktes Flehen, welches sie davon abgehalten hatte, ihm die Tür vor die Nase zu knallen. «Worüber?« Etwas in seinem Blick, das ihr nicht erlaubte, ihn abzuweisen. »Über Sie.« Diese unsagbare Traurigkeit. »Wieso?« Diese verzweifelte Hoffnung. »Wissen Sie, Sie erinnern mich an jemanden.« ''Sie hatte geahnt, dass er das sagen würde. Hatte gehofft, er würde es nicht sagen, nicht das Klischee bedienen. Hatte gespürt, dass er es dennoch ernst meinte. ''»Von dem Trick hab ich schon mal gehört. Ich erinnere Sie an eine, in die Sie wahnsinnig verliebt waren, aber die hat Sie wegen eines anderen sitzenlassen; und seitdem jagen Sie ihrem Ebenbild nach. Dann haben Sie mich gesehen, und etwas hat Klick gemacht.« Eine weitere Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen, das ihn als routinierten Aufreißer entlarvt hätte. Hätte er jetzt mit einer rührseligen Geschichte angefangen, wäre es vorbei gewesen. Aber die Antwort war ganz schlicht gewesen. Sogar ein wenig humorvoll. »Da liegen Sie nicht ganz falsch«, ''hatte er erwidert. Und sie in einer Weise angesehen, die klarmachte, dass er sich der Ungehörigkeit seines Auftritts bewusst war. ''»Aber so funktioniert das nicht, also, verschwinden Sie!« Hätte er versucht, seinen Fuß in den Rahmen zu stellen, hätte der womöglich Schaden genommen. Sie war entschlossen gewesen, ihn in diesem Fall mit Gewalt zu vertreiben. Aber Scottie hatte lediglich leicht den Arm gehoben und mit dem Handrücken das Türblatt daran gehindert, ihm eine Beule auf der Stirn zu verschaffen. »Oh bitte, lassen Sie mich reinkommen. - Sie können die Tür offen lassen. Ich... ich möchte nur mit Ihnen reden. Bitte.« ''Bei diesem letzten ‚Bitte’ war sie von der Tür zurückgewichen. ''»Aber ich warne Sie. Ich kann verdammt laut schreien.« ''Er hatte sich ein Lächeln abgerungen. ''»Das wird nicht nötig sein.« Tatsächlich hatte sie wegen Scottie einige Male geschrien. Meist war es ein Juchzen gewesen, wenn er sie mit etwas überrascht hatte, dass es ihr erlaubte, ein Stück ihrer so früh zu Ende gegangenen Jugend nachzuholen. Unbekümmert zu sein. Einmal hatte sie aus Panik geschrien, als ihn der riesige Peterbilt bei der Reifenpanne auf der New York State Route 53 um ein Haar erfasst hätte. Und ein paar Mal bei... anderen Anlässen. Aber nicht vor fünf Monaten. Nicht bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. »Na schön«, hatte sie zögernd nachgegeben.'' »Wie Jack the Ripper sehen Sie ja nicht gerade aus. Also, was wollen Sie wissen?«'' Der Fremde (Scottie!) war ins Zimmer getreten, aber hatte Abstand gewahrt. »Ich möchte bitte Ihren Namen wissen.« Die simpelste Frage der Welt. Im Gegensatz zur Antwort. »Annabelle Crowe.« Warum hatte sie ihm gleich ihren wahren Namen genannt? Sie war sich bis heute nicht sicher. Es hatte sich einfach... richtig angefühlt. »Wer sind Sie?« Hier hatten die Lügen angefangen. Was hätte sie ihm auch sagen sollen? Ich bin eine Diebin. Familienbetrieb in 6. Generation. Meinen Vater hat’s den Hals gekostet. Und jetzt sind welche hinter mir her. Auch Familientradition. Sie hatte improvisiert. »Ich bin Verkäuferin. Ich arbeite bei Magnin’s.« Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass die Modemarke I. MAGNIN eine Firma sei, ähnlich wie Hollister, aber tatsächlich hatte Macy’s 2006 lediglich den Namen als Label für Frauenbekleidung wieder aufleben lassen. I. Magnin & Co. hatte bereits vor ihrer Geburt als Unternehmen zu existieren aufgehört. Scottie hatte ihr das erklärt, nachdem sie ihm die Wahrheit über sich erzählt hatte. Dass sie ihn wochenlang angelogen hatte, hatte er mit keiner Silbe angesprochen. Allein dafür schon hätte sie ihn küssen können. »Wie kommt es, dass Sie hier wohnen?« Oh, ich wohne hier, weil ich versehentlich die Pläne des Todessterns in die Finger bekommen habe; und jetzt will das Imperium mich dafür umbringen. Kleinlich, was? »Irgendwo muss man doch wohnen, oder?«, hatte sie erwidert. »Aber Sie... Sie wohnen noch nicht lange hier?« ''Nein, erst seit Pinky und der Brain mich letzte Woche geschnappt haben und foltern wollten. Aber mein Freund Ted Bundy hat die zwei fertiggemacht. Interessanter Typ, dieser Bundy. Gute Manieren, aber mieser Charakter. ''»Doch, seit etwa drei Jahren.« Was für ein Witz! Es war ihr rausgerutscht, weil es für die Wohnung in Philadelphia gestimmt hatte. Die Wohnung, die sie zusammen mit ihrer Heimatstadt fluchtartig verlassen hatte, nachdem die beiden Typen sie erwischt hatten. Die Wohnung, die für sie so etwas wie Zuhause gewesen war. Hätte sie drei Jahre in diesem Loch in Baltimore verbringen müssen, hätte sie die miese Hütte abgefackelt. Vermutlich das ganze Viertel. Hätte das Stadtbild kaum verschlechtert. »Und wo... wo haben Sie vorher gelebt?«, ''hatte Scottie gefragt. ''»In Salina, Kansas!« ''Noch so eine Farce. Eine Stadt ca. 100 Meilen nördlich von Wichita, irgendwo an der Interstate 70 im Niemandsland zwischen Denver und Kansas City. Genau die Gegend, wo ein Ostküstenmädchen wie sie nicht tot übern Zaun hängen wollte. Eine Idee von dem Typen, der den zweiten Führerschein organisiert hatte. Es war ganz praktisch, zwei zu besitzen - einen für die guten und einen für die bösen Jungs. Oder für unerwartete Gäste. ''»Hören Sie, was soll das? Was wollen Sie von mir?« ''Auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr für gefährlich gehalten hatte, hatte sie weiter versucht, Noch-nicht-Scottie loszuwerden. Aber der hatte sich nicht beirren lassen. »Ich möchte nur wissen, wer Sie sind.«'' Da warst du damals nicht der Einzige, Scottie. Aber du warst der einzige, der vorher anklopfte. Alle anderen wären buchstäblich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen. »Das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt. Mein Name ist Annabelle Crowe. Ich komme aus Salina, Kansas. Ich arbeite bei Magnin’s, und ich wohne hier.«'' Als er sich nicht gerührt hatte, war sie zur Kommode gegangen und hatte die oberste Schublade geöffnet. »''Mein Gott, muss ich es Ihnen beweisen?«'' Sie hatte in die Lade gegriffen und ihren Führerschein rausgeholt. Wäre er in diesem Moment nähergekommen, wäre es das Pfefferspray gewesen. »''Also gut, Mister, das ist mein Führerschein aus Kansas. Annabelle Crowe, Nummer Z296794, 425 Maple Avenue, Salina, Kansas.« ''Maple Avenue. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass in Kansas Ahorne wachsen. Hatte immer gedacht, die höchsten natürlichen Erhebungen in den Great Plains seien Telegrafenmasten. '' »Aber ob Sie mir nun glauben oder nicht, Sie können jetzt verschwinden!« ''Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und ihn durch den Spiegel über ihrer Kommode beobachtet. Und er hatte nur dagestanden wie eine unordentlich aufgehängte Marionette. Mit diesem Blick, der mehr Schmerz beinhaltete, als sie von einem Menschen zu ertragen für möglich gehalten hatte. »Oh Gott! Es hat Sie ganz schön schlimm erwischt, nicht wahr?« Er hatte nichts gesagt. »Sehe ich ihr wirklich so ähnlich?«'' Scottie hatte lediglich den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Sein Blick war Antwort genug gewesen. »Sie ist... sie ist tot, nicht wahr?« ''Sie hatte es gewusst, bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte. »Es tut mir leid. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so behandelt habe.«'' Scottie hatte ganz leicht genickt. Seine Resignation war beinahe greifbar gewesen, als er ihr Zimmer verließ. Dann jedoch hatte er sich noch einmal umgewandt und gefragt: »Würden Sie mit mir zu Abend essen?« ''Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. ''»Wieso?« hatte sie verwundert nachgefragt. Scottie hatte sich erneut ein Lächeln abgerungen. »Nun, ich finde, dass ich Ihnen nach alldem etwas schuldig bin.« ''Sicher bist du mir was schuldig, alter Knabe. Ein Dinner im Ritz und ein Frühstück bei Tiffany’s. ''»Sie sind mir gar nichts schuldig«, hatte sie erwidert. »Würden Sie’s dann mir zuliebe tun?« Klar doch, warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt? Dir zuliebe mach ich danach sogar den Abwasch. »Abendessen und was noch?«, hatte sie misstrauisch gefragt. »Nur Abendessen«, hatte er zurückgegeben. »Weil ich Sie so an sie erinnere?« ''- ''»Weil ich gern mit Ihnen essen gehen möchte«, war seine Antwort gewesen. Sie war nicht gut darin, taktvoll zu sein, und legte auch selten Wert darauf. Damals jedoch hatte sie sich tatsächlich bemüht. »Eine Frage hätte ich, Mister. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange es her ist, aber Sie sind um einiges älter als ich. Hat es in der ganzen Zeit seither nie eine andere Frau gegeben?« ''Er hatte sie mit diesem ‚Falls-Du-nicht-weißt-was-ein-Fettnapf-ist-Du-stehst-drin’-Blick angesehen und geantwortet: ''»Wohl kaum. Sie war meine Tochter.« Sie hatte an diesem Tag mit ihm zu Abend gegessen. *** Viel geredet hatten sie nicht bei diesem ersten Essen. Die Atmosphäre war ziemlich verklemmt gewesen. Aber ihr Steak war das beste, das sie seit langem gegessen hatte. Eigentlich konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnern, wann sie ihr letztes Steak gehabt hatte. Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters bestimmt nicht mehr. Aber obwohl Scottie ganz anders als ihr Vater war, hatte sie sich bei ihm ähnlich geborgen gefühlt. Und sie hatte die Schwermut wahrgenommen, der sich hinter der ruhigen Fassade dieses Mannes verbarg. Als er sie beim Dessert gefragt hatte, ob er sie wiedersehen dürfe, hatte sie gelächelt und Ja gesagt. Gar nicht so sehr wegen ihm. Aber nach all den Jahren, in denen ihr Leben von Turbulenzen erschüttert worden war, hatte es gut getan, etwas Normalität zu spüren. Es hatte einfach gepasst. Eine vaterlose Tochter für einen tochterlosen Vater. Zwei Erfrierende, die sich gegenseitig ein wenig Wärme spendeten, um nicht in der Kälte ihrer Einsamkeit zugrunde zu gehen. War es das dritte oder das vierte Treffen gewesen, bei dem sie ihm die Wahrheit über sich erzählt hatte? Unwichtig. Auf jeden Fall an dem Abend, an dem er »Scottie« für sie wurde. Er hatte ihr ein Foto von seiner Tochter gezeigt. Die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend. Sie hatte ihm von der Brieftasche erzählt, die sie gestohlen hatte wie so viele Brieftaschen zuvor; und von dem Jackpot, den sie damit an Land gezogen hatte. Einem Jackpot, der so groß war, dass die Leute von der Lotterie ihn lieber nicht auszahlen wollten. Sie hatte sich bei Scottie anders ausgedrückt. Es war nicht so, dass Scottie keinen Humor hatte, doch er hatte etwas an sich, dass es ihr schwer machte, in seiner Gegenwart allzu flapsig oder sarkastisch zu sein. Vielleicht hätte es ihn gar nicht gestört. Aber sie hatte immer das Gefühl, ihn damit zu verletzen. Von Victor hatte sie ihm damals noch nichts erzählt. Sie wollte nicht, dass Scottie sie für durchgeknallt hielt. Er hatte an dem Abend genug zu verdauen; und vielleicht würde sie Victor ja bald loswerden. Als sie sich das nächste Mal sahen, hatte Scottie vorgeschlagen, sich von Baltimore abzusetzen. Er hatte diesen alten Pontiac Safari, in dem sie jetzt saßen, einen dieser riesigen Kombis aus den späten Achtzigern, kantig wie ein Backstein und groß genug, um ein ganzes Team Cheerleader zu transportieren. Oder drin zu schlafen, falls das mal nötig wurde. Vielleicht wäre es sicherer, etwas Abstand zur Ostküste zu gewinnen, hatte er gemeint. Wenn sie sich von großen Städten mit automatischer Verkehrsüberwachung fernhielten und ein paar Volten schlügen, würden sie ihre Spur schon verwischen können. Und sie bekäme auf diese Weise etwas vom Land zu Gesicht. Annabelle hatte ihn angestarrt, als habe er den Verstand verloren. Danach war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen, so wie sie es bei ihrem Dad immer gemacht hatte. Scottie hatte wie erstarrt dagesessen. Dann hatte er vorsichtig seine Arme um sie gelegt und sie ebenfalls an sich gedrückt. Zwei Tage später hatten sie ihre wenigen verbliebenen Habseligkeiten in den Kofferraum des Safari geladen und waren losgefahren. Eine feste Reiseroute hatten sie nicht. Nur eine grobe Richtung. Die amerikanischste von allen: Go West! Sie hatten meistens in einfachen Motels nahe der Highways Quartier bezogen, wo keiner Fragen stellte und Bargeld akzeptiert wurde. Und nirgends waren sie länger als ein paar Tage geblieben. Manche Portiers hatten schmierig gegrinst, wenn sie sich als John Ferguson und Tochter eingetragen hatten, aber sie waren wirklich wie Vater und Tochter gewesen. Scottie hatte das Ganze wohl auch als eine Art Bildungsreise für sie aufgefasst, aber als sie ihm kurz vor Gettysburg unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass sie an toten Bürgerkriegshelden ungefähr so viel Interesse hatte wie an einem Schlag auf den Kopf, hatte er einfach am Straßenrand angehalten und gesagt: »Wenn der jungen Dame meine Vorschläge nicht genehm sind, dann kann '''sie' ja die nächsten Etappenziele aussuchen.« Was sie auch getan hatte. Orte wie ''Burnt Cabins (kaum mehr als ein kleines Hotel einen Steinwurf vom Pennsylvania Turnpike) oder Hollidaysburg hatte Annabelle mehr oder weniger wegen der witzigen Namen ausgesucht. Aber als sie Punxsutawney nordöstlich von Pittsburgh auf der Karte entdeckt hatte, war es keine Frage gewesen, wo die Tour als nächstes hingehen sollte. Ihre Enttäuschung war ziemlich groß, als sie keinen der Orte, an denen Bill Murray versucht hatte, Andie MacDowell rumzukriegen, wiederfand, weil die Dreharbeiten zu Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier 600 Meilen weiter westlich in einem kleinen Ort in Illinois stattgefunden hatten. Als sie Scotties milde spöttisches Grinsen gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihm einen kräftigen Knuff in die Rippen versetzt. Seine Hand hatte blitzartig gezuckt, wie um den Schlag abzuwehren, doch dann hatte er sich mit theatralischer Geste mitten auf dem Gehweg zu Boden fallen lassen. Sie hatte so lachen müssen, dass sie Seitenstechen bekam. Zwar hatte sie den Rest des Tages gejammert, dass ihr Bauch immer noch weh täte, aber es war unglaublich befreiend gewesen. Eine noch größere Befreiung hatte sie in Ulysses erfahren, einem 600-Seelen-Nest an der Pennsylvania State Route 49, wenige Meilen südlich der Grenze zu New York. Sie hatten im The Corner Café, einem kleinen, adretten Familienrestaurant im Ortskern gefrühstückt, als die Nachricht im TV kam, dass Samuel Morgan, Chef von Morgan Pharmaceuticals, bei einem bizarren Unfall am Firmensitz in Philadelphia ums Leben gekommen war. Er war von einem Gemälde seines eigenen Vaters, des Firmengründers Titus Morgan, welches sich aus ungeklärter Ursache von der Wand gelöst hatte, erschlagen worden. Annabelle war sich sofort sicher gewesen, dass Victor hinter der Sache steckte. Was dieser auch bestätigte, als er ihr in einer stillen Stunde, in der Scottie einige Besorgungen machte, »erschien«. Er hatte ihr auf seine Art gezeigt, dass von Morgan Pharmaceuticals keine Gefahr mehr für sie ausging. Und sie hatte ihn mit größter Erleichterung aus ihrem Dienst entlassen. Nun würde sie diese eisblauen Augen, die kalt genug waren, um selbst die Hölle einfrieren zu lassen, nie mehr sehen müssen. Als sie Scottie erzählt hatte, sie sei noch nie an den Niagarafällen gewesen, war er nicht wie geplant weiter Richtung Westen gefahren, sondern hatte nordwärts auf Rochester zugehalten. Je näher sie der kanadischen Grenze gekommen waren, umso gelöster war Scottie geworden. Die Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihn die meiste Zeit umgab, hatte sich Stück für Stück zurückgezogen, und er war richtig witzig gewesen. Nicht, dass er das nicht sein konnte. Aber auf der Fahrt nach Norden war sein Humor anders gewesen als bis dahin. Weniger kontrolliert, weniger bedächtig. Er war... frei... gewesen. Am Lake Ontario waren sie entlang der Küste bis zur Mündung des Niagara River gefahren und an dessen Ostufer südwärts bis Niagara Falls. Es war wunderschön gewesen. Und Scottie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ein Zimmer in einem der teureren Hotels zu nehmen, die nahe genug an den Fällen waren, um das Donnern des Wassers zu hören und bei Ostwind die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft zu spüren. Dort waren sie auch ein Paar geworden. Das war nicht geplant gewesen. Es war einfach so geschehen... Er war ein guter Liebhaber. Kein großartiger, bei dem sie nach jedem Mal »Stars and Stripes forever« spielten, aber ein... guter Liebhaber. Weniger leidenschaftlich und energiegeladen als die Männer, mit denen sie bisher geschlafen hatte und die deutlich jünger gewesen waren, aber dafür zärtlicher und einfühlsamer. Eine gute 7 von 10 auf der Nicholas-Skala. Sie hatte kein wildes Liebesleben gehabt - dazu war sie zu misstrauisch -, aber sie hatte doch ihre Erfahrungen gemacht; und Nick Marshall war weiterhin der unübertroffene Spitzenreiter (Pfui Annabelle, wie doppeldeutig!). Und Scottie war eine gute 7. Na schön, eine knappe 8. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, hatte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt, seine Brusthaare gekrault und verträumt gesagt: »Ich wünschte, es könnte immer so bleiben wie jetzt.« Scottie hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt, sie an sich gedrückt und seinen Kopf an den ihren gelehnt. »Ja!«, ''hatte er erwidert: »Ja, das wünschte ich auch!«'' Aber er hatte traurig dabei geklungen. Zwei Tage später fuhren sie weiter. Eine Woche waren sie an den Fällen gewesen und hatten alle Touristenattraktionen besucht, die sie finden konnte. Und Scottie hatte ihr jeden ihrer Wünsche erfüllt. Als sie schließlich ihr Zeug im Wagen verstaut hatten, waren sie ein letztes Mal zum Terrapin Point auf Goat Island spaziert und hatten auf die Horseshoe Falls auf der kanadischen Seite gesehen. Sie hatte wie Kate Winslet in Titanic die Arme ausgestreckt und die Augen geschlossen - und dabei genossen, wie die Gischt ihre Haut benetzte und das Donnern ihr Zwerchfell zum Beben brachte, während Scottie sie von hinten umfasst und festgehalten hatte. Er selbst hatte lange Zeit nur geradeaus gestarrt und zugesehen, wie das Wasser in einem gläsernen Bogen über die Felskante schoss, um dann in die Tiefe stürzend in Milliarden winziger Tropfen zu zerstäuben. Als sie zurück zum Parkplatz gingen, hatte er kein Wort gesagt, aber die Gischt auf seinen Wangen hatte wie Tränen ausgesehen. Ihr Weg führte sie südwärts durch Buffalo und dann entlang der Küste des Lake Erie Richtung Ohio, von wo aus sie durch Indiana zum Lake Michigan gelangen würden, an Chicago vorbei. Sie hatten keine Pläne, wie es ab Illinois weitergehen sollte, aber bis dahin blieb noch reichlich Zeit zum Überlegen. Je weiter sie gen Westen kamen, desto wortkarger wurde Scottie. Annabelle fragte sich, ob er sich schuldig fühlte wegen dem, was an den Niagarafällen geschehen war. Ob es sich für ihn so anfühlte, als ob er mit seiner Tochter geschlafen hätte. Aber als sie ihn an einem der kleinen Strände der Misery Bay im Presque Isle State Park geküsst hatte, hatte er ihren Kuss erwidert. Und als sie ihn nach dem Schwimmen kichernd ins dichte Gebüsch gezogen hatte, hatte er sie nicht von sich gewiesen, im Gegenteil. Er war vielleicht sogar noch aufmerksamer gewesen als beim ersten Mal. Aber die Düsternis in seinem Blick nahm mit jeder Meile zu, die sie sich der Staatsgrenze von Ohio näherten. Cleveland war die erste größere Stadt, der sie seit Baltimore nahekamen. Scottie hatte erzählt, dass ein Bekannter von ihm ein kleines Haus in South Euclid, einem ruhigen Wohnviertel ca. 10 Meilen östlich von Downtown hatte, in dem sie eine Weile bleiben konnten. Es war ein bescheidener Backsteinbau auf der Ardmore Road, nahe der Ecke Sylvania Road, aber nach all den Motelzimmern der letzten Monate kam er Annabelle wie ein Palast vor. Naja, zumindest wie eine Villa. Nachdem er den Pontiac rückwärts in die baumbeschattete Einfahrt gesetzt hatte, blieb Scottie kurz sitzen und schien zu überlegen, bevor er ausstieg. Annabelle wollte ihm folgen, doch Scottie winkte ab. Er sah ihr in die Augen. »Mein Bekannter ist nicht da. Warte im Wagen! Ich schau mal, wo wir am besten ins Haus kommen«, sagte er und schloss die Tür. Den Zündschlüssel ließ er stecken. Annabelle war verwirrt. Scotties Augen hatten verzweifelt gewirkt. Anders als seine Worte schienen sie zu sagen: »Setz dich ans Steuer und mach, dass du wegkommst!« Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er die Vordertür öffnete. Sie sprang aus dem Wagen und rannte zu ihm. Sein Blick wirkte nicht mehr so gequält wie noch vor Minuten, aber schien wieder die Melancholie und Traurigkeit ihrer ersten Begegnung auszustrahlen. »Kann ich reingehen?«, fragte sie, aber sie stürmte an ihm vorbei, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. Er folgte ihr langsam und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie quietschte wie ein kleines Kind, als sie die Wohnräume sah. Das Haus war äußerst geschmackvoll, wenn auch sparsam, möbliert und hatte eine kühle, aber nicht kalte, noble Ausstrahlung. Annabelle kannte dergleichen nur aus Filmen und ergötzte sich an dem Anblick. »Und hier dürfen wir wohnen?« Scottie nickte. Er hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah ihrer kindlichen Freude zu. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Ihre Stimme bekam etwas Herausforderndes, als sie fragte: »Meinst du, die Schlafzimmer sind oben?« Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her die Treppe hinauf. Das Obergeschoss beherbergte zwei Schlafzimmer mit Doppelbett, ein kleineres Gästezimmer sowie ein in weißen Marmor gekleidetes Bad mit einem rechteckigen Jacuzzi und einer Badewanne, groß genug, um Leonardo DiCaprio darin ertrinken zu lassen. Annabelle beschloss, später ein Schaumbad zu nehmen - mit genug Schaum, um damit den Safari auf der Einfahrt zu waschen. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie den Wagen nicht abgeschlossen hatte und der Schlüssel steckte. Egal, das musste warten. Vorher gab es Wichtigeres zu tun. Scottie stand in der Tür des westlichen Schlafzimmers und schaute zu, wie die untergehende Sonne den Raum in ein warmes, orangerotes Licht tauchte. Annabelle streifte leise ihre Kleider ab und schlich sich nackt hinter ihn. »Scottie?«, flüsterte sie. Als er sich umdrehte, stieß sie ihn mit aller Kraft rückwärts auf das Bett, sprang hinterher und begann, auch ihn seiner Kleidung zu berauben. Zuerst schien er sie abwehren zu wollen, doch dann half er ihr. Und danach, im Schein des ausgehenden Tages, liebten sie sich. Anschließend fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf... *** ...sie erwachte, weil ihr Rücken schmerzte. Dabei war die Matratze vorhin gar nicht so har... Sie erschrak, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem Bett lag. Und auch nicht im Schlafzimmer. Sie befand sich in einem fensterlosen Raum mit gekachelten Wänden und Boden. Irgendjemand hatte ihre gespreizten Arme und Beine mit Lederriemen auf einer Art Andreaskreuz festgeschnallt. Und sie war nackt. Am Fußende ihres »Lagers« stand ein eleganter hoher Ledersessel im Chesterfield-Stil, neben der Türe befand sich ein tiefes Waschbecken aus Edelstahl. Was war geschehen? Victor hatte das Problem doch beseitigt? Nur so war sie ihn schließlich losgeworden. Und er sie. Und wo war... »Scottie? Scottiiee? Hörst du mich, Scottie?«, rief sie. Sie lauschte auf eine Antwort. Gerade, als sie ein weiteres Mal rufen wollte, vernahm sie eine leise Stimme: »Ja, Annabelle, ich höre dich.« ''Scottie. Er war da. Es würde alles gut werden. ''»Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?«, ''fragte sie. »Wir sind immer noch in Cleveland. Im Keller des Hauses«,'' erwiderte'' er ruhig. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. »Kannst du mich losbinden?« Es folgte eine kurze Pause. »Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht tun.«'' Annabelle schluckte.'' »Warum nicht? Haben sie dir was getan?« ''-'' »Nein, es geht mir gut«, beruhigte er sie. ''»Warum kannst du mich dann nicht losmachen?« ''Die Antwort kam prompt. ''»Weil ich nicht möchte. Wozu hätte ich dich dann überhaupt festschnallen sollen?« Sie erstarrte. Das... das war nicht möglich.'' »'Du' hast das gemacht? Bist du wahnsinnig? Warum hast du das getan?«'' -'' »Damit ich dich besser töten kann.« Annabelle war fassungslos. »'WAS?' Das ist ein Witz. Sag, dass das ein Witz ist! Du machst mich los, und wir vergessen das Ganze. Ich werde es niemandem verraten. Ich werde...« Er unterbrach sie. »Annabelle, das Gespräch hat keinen Zweck mehr. Es führt zu nichts.« Ihre Gedanken rasten, suchten nach einem Ausweg, irgendeiner Form der Rettung. »Ich werde Victor rufen, wenn du es nicht tust«,'' drohte sie. Scottie blieb unbeeindruckt.'' »Deinen Djinn, der aussieht wie ein Filmstar und Leute durch Gedanken umbringt? Bitte! Rufe ihn, wenn du kannst!« Er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. Nichts von dem, was sie über Victor erzählt hatte, hatte er geglaubt. Oder ihm war klar, dass sie bluffte. Aus blankem Trotz und Wut rief sie dennoch, so laut sie konnte: »Victor! Viiictor!« '' *** Annabelle war wie vom Donner gerührt, als der hochgewachsene Mann mit den schwarzen Locken und den eisblauen Augen plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte. Sie hatte erwartet, gehofft, gebetet, ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Scottie blickte eher erstaunt und fasziniert, so wie ein Forscher ein Experiment betrachtete, das einen unerwarteten Verlauf nahm. Victor schaute amüsiert und mit einer Art grausiger Befriedigung, die Lust, aber kein Begehren enthielt, auf ihren entblößten Körper. Sie biss verzweifelt die Zähne zusammen und versuchte vergebens, die gespreizten Beine zu schließen, als sein Blick auf ihre weit geöffnete Scham fiel. Dann wandte er sich Scottie zu und streckte ihm die geöffnete Hand entgegen. »''Ihre Autoschlüssel. Sie hatten versäumt abzuschließen. Warum hat es eigentlich so lange gedauert, bis Sie den Weg hierher gefunden haben? Sie haben sich sehr viel Zeit gelassen''«, fragte Victor lächelnd. Er ließ sich in dem Ohrensessel nieder und schlug lässig die Beine übereinander. »Ich wusste nicht, dass Zeit ein Problem für Sie darstellt«, erwiderte Scottie sarkastisch.'' '' Annabelles Stimme zitterte. »Victor? Wieso bist du...? Ich hatte dich doch...?« - »... aus deinen Diensten entlassen?«, ''fragte Victor spöttisch. »Keine Angst, kleines Mädchen, ich werde dich nicht retten. Ich bin lediglich hier, um deinem Ableben beizuwohnen.«'' Er öffnete ein verborgenes Fach in der Armlehne des Sessels und holte zwei Gläser und eine schlanke, schwarze Flasche hervor. »In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass mein lieber Kollege hier nach seinem fast halbjährigen Ruhestand wieder zu der Tätigkeit zurückkehrt, die er so feinsinnig und hingebungsvoll zu gestalten versteht, hielt ich einen besonderen Tropfen für angemessen. Einen Glenfiddich Snow Phoenix. Möchten Sie auch ein Glas?« Scottie verzog keine Miene. »Danke, nein! Ich halte diesen Whisky für überbewertet.« Annabelle war wie betäubt. »''Du... Du kennst ihn? Scottie? Wieso kennst du ihn? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?« Sie stockte. ''»Ich heiße nicht Scottie«, ''erwiderte der Angesprochene ruhig. »Auch nicht John Ferguson. Du kannst gerne weiterhin Scottie zu mir sagen, aber in Wahrheit bin ich ein Auftragsmörder, und ich werde Winter genannt.«'' »''Warum? Warum tust du mir das an? Warum tust du das? Warum?«, stammelte sie. Victors Erscheinen hatte ihr jegliche Fassung geraubt. ''»Sagen wir, dass ich jemandem noch einen Gefallen schuldig bin«, erwiderte Winter.'' »''Es war also alles eine Lüge?«, ''jammerte sie. ''»Das hier war von Anfang an das Ziel? Und der ganze Rest? Dass du mich zufällig gesehen hast? Die Geschichte mit deiner Tochter? Die ganze Reise? Das war alles Lüge?« Ihr Blick flehte ihn an, zu sagen, dass das nicht wahr sei. Dass er weiterhin Scottie sei. Ihr Scottie! »Ja!«, ''antwortete Victor an seiner statt. ''»Es war alles Lüge. Dieser Raum hier war von Anfang an das Ziel. Es... war... alles... eine... Lüge!«, ''sagte er und genoss jedes Wort. Sie stieß einen gequälten Laut aus, als sie die Wahrheit in Victors Worten erkannte. »Aber... wir hatten eine Abmachung. Dass du mir hilfst, bis ich dich entlasse. Und dass du mich auch danach beschützt und nicht tötest. Du hast es versprochen. Wir hatten einen Deal, du mieses Dreckstück!«, schluchzte sie. ''»Wir hatten einen... einen Deal...« ''Ihre Worte wurden von Tränen erstickt. ''»Jaaa, wir hatten einen Deal«, bestätigte Victor genüsslich. »Und offensichtlich weiß ich besser über unsere Abmachung Bescheid als du, mein Kind! Aber gestatte mir, deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen!«, setzte er grinsend hinzu. Annabelles Schluchzen erstarb, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Victor in ihren Geist eindrang. Plötzlich stand ihr die Szenerie wie in einem Film vor Augen. Der düstere, staubige Dachboden. Victor in der blutbespritzten Schürze. Ihre trockene, ausgedörrte Kehle. Und die Worte: »Ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, bis ich dich entlasse, mich beschützt... und… mich auch danach nicht tötest.« ''Er zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück. ''»Verstehst du jetzt, mein Täubchen? ‚Ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, bis ich dich entlasse, mich beschützt... und… mich auch danach nicht tötest.’' Das waren deine Worte. '''Wonach sollte ich dich nicht töten? Nach dem Entlassen und... dem Beschützen, offensichtlich! Da du mich aber zwischenzeitlich entlassen hast, darfst du wohl kaum mehr mit meinem Schutz rechnen. Und töten werde ich dich nicht. Nur dir mit großer Freude beim Sterben zusehen!«'' Victor prostete Annabelle mit übertrieben förmlicher Geste zu und trank genüsslich einen Schluck Whisky. Er ließ seine Augen betont langsam über ihre Nacktheit wandern; und obwohl er kein Wort sagte, hallte ihr Kopf von seinem höhnischen Gelächter wider. Sie wandte gedemütigt den Kopf ab, und ihr Blick fiel auf Scottie (Winter!!!). Sie schnaubte verächtlich. »''Alles eine Lüge!«, sagte sie voll Bitterkeit. ''»Das hier war von Anfang an das Ziel! Deine Tochter! Die Reise! Es... war... alles... eine... Lüge!«, ahmte sie Victors Worte nach. Winter schüttelte schwach den Kopf. »Nein. Nicht alles. Nicht Niagara Falls«, erwiderte er. Annabelles Gedanken flogen zurück. Zu dieser kaum vergangenen und doch so weit entfernten schönsten Zeit der letzten Jahre. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei, aber sie blieb stumm. Die Schreie kamen später, mit den Schmerzen. Sie begann erneut zu weinen. Ihr Blick glitt von Scottie (Winter!?!) zu Victor und zurück zu Winter (Scottie?!?), aber durch den Schleier ihrer Tränen konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen, wer von beiden der Mensch war'' und wer das Monster... *** Victor schaute fasziniert zu, als Winter ein Handtuch benetzte und sorgfältig das Blut von Annabelles Körper wusch. Zuletzt säuberte er vorsichtig ihr Gesicht und schloss ihr sanft die Augen. Ohne die Spuren der Misshandlung auf ihrer Haut hätte sie fast friedlich gewirkt. Danach ging Winter zu dem Waschbecken neben der Tür und begann, sich selbst von ihrem Blut zu reinigen. Lange stand er so da und schrubbte methodisch Arme und Hände, bis seine Haut brannte. Dann trocknete er sich ab, drehte sich um und betrachtete sein Werk. ''»Darf ich annehmen, dass Sie unser kleines... Datenproblem mit ähnlicher Gründlichkeit beseitigt haben?«, erkundigte sich Victor. Winter nickte nur leicht, ohne den Kopf zu drehen:'' »Keine Sorge. Es wird Sie niemand belästigen.«'' Victor nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.'' »Das freut mich zu hören. Was die Formel betrifft: Sie haben vermutlich eine Sicherungskopie behalten?«,'' fragte Victor. »Vermutlich!«, erwiderte Winter.'' »Das ist in Ordnung. Scheuen Sie sich nicht, sie anzuwenden, wenn es die Not einmal gebietet! Sehen Sie es als Bonus! Für Ihre hervorragende Arbeit!«'' Winters Augen glitten über Annabelle Crowes geschundenen Leichnam, dann blickte er lange ins Leere. »'''Victor'!«'' Victor horchte auf. Die Schärfe in Winters Stimme war neu. Und dass er ihn mit seinem Namen angesprochen hatte, ebenso. Winter wandte sich zu ihm und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. »Keine weiteren Gefallen. Nie mehr, verstehen Sie? Wir sind quitt!« Victor verstand sehr gut. Dies war keine Bitte gewesen. Es war eine Feststellung. by Horrorcocktail (in Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) Mehr über Winter, Victor und Annabelle erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren